marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film)
* Banshee * Quicksilver * Toad * Beast * Jason Stryker Locations: * Earth-10005 (Reality) Items: * Adamantium Vehicles: * | Plot = In 1845, Northwest Territories of Canada, young James Howlett is sick, with his half-brother victor beside him. However, the latter's father Thomas Logan killed his father, John. In act of fury, James sprouts bone claws from his fists and impales Thomas. But much to his horror, Thomas reveals that he's his actual father. Confused about what happening to him, James runs into the woods. Victor follows him and vows to stick with him. And so the brothers brave through the Civil War, World Wars One and Two, the Korean War and Vietnam. In the last war, Victor kills their commanding officer who attempted to rape a girl and Logan tries to stop him. They are shot by a firing squad by their healing factors prove hard to kill them. They are visited by Major William Stryker in the stockade, offering them position in a "special" team. Their first mission involved tracking the source of a mysterious meteorite. But when they threatened a village as to where the meteorite came from, Logan becomes disgusted and leaves. With his departure, Team X disbands. Six years later, James, now going by the name of Logan has returned to Canada, living as a lumberjack with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who is aware of his mutation. One day at work, he is approached by Stryker, informing him that Victor had killed one of their team, Bradley. Logan outright refuses, mainly because he's Canadian and doesn't answer to the States. But when when he finds Kayla murdered, he goes after Victor but loses badly, with his claws broken. He is approached by Stryker once again, offering whatever it takes to stop his brother; Logan agrees and is subjected to an adamantium bonding test, which is the metal from the meteorite that Stryker was looking for. He asks for a new nametag, saying Wolverine, derived from a story Kayla told him. Once the procedure is complete, it seems that Logan died. However he manages to come back to life and his enhanced hearing allow him to hear that Stryker intends to use his DNA for someone else. He escapes the facility in a feral rage. As Stryker orders Agent Zero to hunt him down, Logan runs into a nearby farm. An elderly couple who own the farm clothe him and let him stay for the night. Unfortunately, they are killed by Zero, forcing Logan to flee. He is able to disable Zero's helicopter, bringing it down to the ground. He takes Zero's radio and warns Stryker that he's coming for him. He then ignites the copter's fuel with his new adamantium claws, killing Zero. Meanwhile, Victor captures a young Scott Summers, who has first activated his mutation, searing a hole in his school. Logan makes his way to Las Vegas, where he meets with John Wraith and Fred Dukes. The former says that Stryker had a secret laboratory but doesn't know where it is. However, Fred might, but he had become obese from a guilt-ridden eating disorder. Logan calls him "bub" but Fred mishears it as "Blob" and punches him. In order to get the information from Fred, Logan had to fight him but his mass made it impossible to even move him. Luckily, Fred tries headbutting Logan only to get the full impact of him metal skull. He then starts talking about the "island", where Stryker has been keeping captured mutants. Not even Team X knows where it is. But he does know someone who might, an escapee, Remy LeBeau, going by the name of Gambit. Accompanied by John, Logan goes to New Orleans to locate Gambit. While John waiting on lookout, Logan went in to meet Gambit, only to give a misinterpretation that he was sent to bring him back. Meanwhile, John noticed Victor and engaged him. However, Victor predicts his moves and breaks his spine just as he materializes. Gambit brings Logan to the island, which is an offshore nuclear power plant. Inside, a general reveals to Stryker about his knowledge about his son being a mutant. Refusing to let his work continue on a personal vendetta, the general states that they're shutting him down. However, Stryker stabs the general in the stomach and continues with his plans for Weapon XI. Logan then comes in and learns that Kayla is alive, having faked her death with hydrochlorothiazide. With no quarrel with Stryker, Logan leaves. Victor is very angry and demands the adamantium bonding procedure; Stryker says that he wouldn't survive, so Victor turns his murderous eyes on Kayla. Hearing her screams, Logan rushes back and engages Victor. He manages to pin his half-brother down but refuses to kill him. Instead, he assists Kayla in freeing all captured mutants, including her sister Emma. But as he leads them to safety, they run into Weapon XI, who is a lobotomized Wade Wilson, with teleportation, optic blasts and adamantium swords. He tells them to find another way while he combats Deadpool. The mutants, lead by Scott, guided by a mysterious voice, leads them out of the facility, where they find Charles Xavier, who offers them solace at his school. Logans fights Deadpool but proves no match for his combined abilities. Luckily, Victor comes to aid him, stating that "no one kills you but me". They tag team and manage to decapitate Deadpool, while his optics blasts were still on. As his head falls, he damages the structure of the cooling tower. Thankfully, Gambit saves Logan from being crushed. As he carries a wounded Kayla to safety, he is shot in the back by Stryker, whose gun is loaded with adamantium bullets, enough to cause amnesia. However, Kayla uses her powers of persuasion to force him to walk away until his feet bleed before dying. Logan wakes up, with no memory of who he is. | Cast = Actor Role Hugh Jackman Wolverine Liev Schreiber Sabretooth Danny Huston William Stryker Ryan Reynolds Deadpool Taylor Kitsch Gambit Daniel Henney Agent Zero Will.i.am Kestrel Dominic Monaghan Chris Bradley Kevin Durand The Blob Troye Sivan James Howlett Scott Adkins Weapon XI / Deadpool Patrick Stewart Charles Xavier | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official website * * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the Marvel Movies wiki * X-Men Origins: Wolverine news at Super Hero Hype * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the X-Men wiki }}